


Shifting Odds

by marcelo



Category: Simon Spector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Sometimes Simon is slightly wrong.





	Shifting Odds

The wolflike creatures smiled at Simon's bed with pointed teeth and glowing eyes. The moonlight entering through the windows reflected eerily on their claws.

Werewolves. He had evaluated the historical record, the reports of witnesses, the relevant biology and folklore. Everything had gone into a probabilistic model. Despite the recent pattern of killings -the animalistic forensic features, the correlation of the deaths with the phases of the moon- he had found their existence highly unlikely.

The creatures growled with hate and anticipation and pounced at him.

Unlikely but not impossible. Simon took two guns from under his pillows and started firing silver-tipped rounds.


End file.
